conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Operation: Dravidian Freedom
Alright, a few formalities: *If these guys win, their nation becomes a blank. *The blank will not be a Hurian puppet, acting with it, etc etc. That is all :D -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 15:32, August 7, 2012 (UTC) : I can respect that. Super, I'm beginning to support you more and more as the head admin around here now. But I still have the right to deal with it as any nation can. '--"Truth fears no questions..."' 18:31, August 7, 2012 (UTC) What is this I don't even? I thought you were told not to go around invading random countries with magical BS. This is just as absurd as the Brazil incident. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 17:34, August 7, 2012 (UTC) : UP, you don't read do you? Unless you did your research (which you appearently did not), and learn that the Dravidians have been seeking their own naion since before 1947. Playing on the country's corruption and diversive influences (do the research and you'll find dozerns of states trying to form their own nations within India), and you get Dravida. Besides, didn't you invade Afganistan because the nation passed law that conflicted with your dogma? Ain't that magical BS? --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 18:33, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Viva, he can read..we can all read. You just promised us a long time ago you would stop. Its really getting old. ---Sunkist- (talk) 19:24, August 7, 2012 (UTC) : Then if you can read, where in the article does it say I would take over or annex Dravida? Influence it as Everett and Austraila influence Israel and California, absolutely. Conquer, no. Pay attention to the article.' --"Truth fears no questions..." '''19:33, August 7, 2012 (UTC) The invasions don't bother me, but getting territory/puppet states, does. Also, if you invade too many nations, you should be willing to sacrifice your war rights to their allies. There need to be some consequences. Also, since the Brazil incident, I'd really recommend not killing more than a million (even that's stretching it) civilians. -Signed by ''Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 19:33, August 7, 2012 (UTC) : Super, your reasonable, so please listen. You understand that I said I wouldn't do another Brazil, right? You also understand that I made it clear that Huria wouldn't be genociding, right? You also understand that this is Huria aiding a nation in its attempt to become independent, right? Now why would I need to kill more that a million of anything when its Huria's job to simpy aid the rebels in fighting? It would make my nation look bad would it not? --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 19:38, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :I am just saying that's how thing stand. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 19:39, August 7, 2012 (UTC) : Okay, then why did you mention the genocie part when it only happened once? When I invaded Jamaica, Venezuela, and the Dominican Republic, did I kill a million people? Inmy on-going war against Vanev, did I kill millions of people? If not, why the need to mention any type of genocide? --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 19:42, August 7, 2012 (UTC) : Because Hurians are brutal, and brutal people don't really care about genocide. Out of all the countries currently in FW, Huria will be the one most likely to commit genocide. That's why I mentioned it. I will also probably mention it in the future. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 19:45, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :: Perfectly understandable. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 19:48, August 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm just noting that India is a powerful ally of the west and a major ally of Everett. I possess a joint base in your claims for "Dravidia" with India. The Dravidians don't want violence. They've been using Democratic process and only recently this year have attempted to bring up the issue again in the government. Your sudden claims to "blackout" India and magically destroy its entire nuclear capability is absurd and impossible. Your claims to magically have massive troops already in India for years when the issue of Dravidia was not even active yet and secretly arming people for the sake of inducing a war is both a violation of the terms of the treaty and also against FW rules. We can invade blanks and have blanks attack us, but for the sake of making up events in a blank to change a blank that is not even related to the real world situation is against the rules. All of my invasions of other countries have been completely based off of then current real world events, ie: the Iraq War, the War in Afghanistan, ongoing NATO occupation of Afghanistan, the Gaza-Israel incident of 2009, the Somalian piracy crisis, the Darfur civil war, the Libyan civil war, the Haitian civil war, etc. Never at any point, did I go into past history and make up random events to occur in a country for the sake of invading it to change its government to be pro-Everett. In your case, using the Dravidia independence demands of the 1960s to justify making up secret sessionist terrorist movements to go on in the late 1990s and early 2000's to justify your sudden and massive, invincible invasion and epic whoop ass of India in 2012 when the Dravidia movement had regained attention JUST this year. You are being unrealistic and altering history in countries you don't claim ownership of for the sake of just going around and FUBARing shit to make yourself a bunch of allies who you know would in any real situation, never align with a country with a history such as Huria's. Like you did in Jamaica and a bunch of other countries in Africa and the Caribbean, you have made their governments suddenly poof into wanting sudden and severe radical change in their policies and their desires of their people for the sake of having Huria gain a crap ton of allies that otherwise would have never wanted to be allies of Huria. This needs to stop. Any country I had "ally" with Everett, was a country I claimed and created myself, such as Iraqistan. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 20:40, August 7, 2012 (UTC) : Dravidians do use the democratic process, never disputed that. But they did want independence, and that is based on real life events. Tamil Nadu has been seeking independence for decades, and only recently did they make the call to have Dravida Nadu formed. Additionally, unlike Everett, Huria is willing to slice up nations in a moments notice, hence the reason they asked for Hurian help. Everett is more concerned with keeping everyone together and forcing them to work together. Huria is more do what makes since and not make another Africa. Research that and you'll understand why. Also, I never said the invasion force was invincible. You did. : Henceforth, it must be invincible, in which I automatically win. Your armies are long since been invincible, and you have always been dropping tons of troops in a hotspot in a moment's notice. And don't bother arguing about it, I've got everyone elsehere as witnesses, plus Huria and Evrett's war against each other as proof. The SAC was a secret terrorist seccessionist movement if you forgot. And read a little harder UP. And yes, while the Dravidian movement regained attention in 2012, that wasfor the entirety of Dravida. Before then, it only consisted of Tamil Nadu. Hurian aid allowed the Dravidians to puh for Dravida Nadu. Also, did you not bomb Afghanistan to oblivion when the government passed an law in which woman were further oppressed? And did you not blow up Iran to further you causes there and tick off half the site when you did? And did you not invade Lebanon and Syria too? : Also, ff you pay attetion to history, using Afghanistan as an example, the Afghani rebel fighters in the 1980s assembled a force of 180,000 men in two years when the Soviets invaded. And finally, neither you nor Everett can dictate what allies a nation can have, nor determine whether or not the nation would choose Huria as an ally. Nations have always chosen the most unlikely of allies (like Italy flip-flopping on which side it wanted to be on in WWI). And the rules allow for blanks to be used as allies of enemies, such as Venezuela's siding against Huria during the Amazon Campaign. What you chose to do isn't what everyone else has to do. And learn to paragraph your comments, there nearly impossible to read. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 20:58, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :: And in regards to your claim the Dravidian people want a peaceful movement; read this. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 20:59, August 7, 2012 (UTC) : To quote good 'ol MC: Answer it. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 22:30, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :: I should also mention for the sake of sparing the endless arguements, that this was simply Huria aiding a nation into becoming independent. I got bored, looked up some stuff on the internet, and thought this would be a good way to expand Huria's info. However, personalities such as UP and Sunkist can't uderstand making articles to expand the depth of a nation. Shame! --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 22:38, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Well, one of the problems is that this is Huria's, say, sixth war in the last three months? Even Everett only has one war at a time. And Huria's got wars on just about every continent on Earth - like some sort of global domination or at least influence attempt, even though Huria says it doesn't want anything outside its African claims. Even in that treaty, Huria requests to keep troops in Jamaica and Northern Africa - which is rather suspicious, considering the extent of Huria's "official" claims. Huria's known for violent genocides, oppression and militarism - yet, supposedly, many nations "request" Hurian help (Brazil, Jamaica, Dravidia). This all just doesn't quite add up. 77topaz (talk) 04:09, August 8, 2012 (UTC) To be fair, Brazil never asked Huria for anything. Jamaica's population asked for help in regards to their anti-gay culture and the fact Everett has a history of blowing anti-gay, anti-female, anti-Spencer nations (Iran, Iraq, Afghanistan, Somalia, etc.). And Dravida was offered the aid by Huria beofre the invasion of Brazil in 2008. Also, Huria frees nations that have been seeking independence for decades (such as Western Sahara, Darfur, Dravida, Azawad, and Tamil Elam), but were ignored by the rest of the world and told to wait on the democratic processes to take effects. That's why Huria is welcomed but the people. They can actually be counted on to do something unlike Everett. Morocco refused to release a nation that was legally declared a sovereign state in 1976, but rather than solve that injustice, Everett decided to handle more pressing matters such as help Israel keep Palenstian lands. And rather than help the people suffering under Hugo Chavez, Everett turned a blind eye to them. Only when it suits Everetti interests appearently (such as defending gay marriage and the like), does that stupid country ever do anything useful. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 06:13, August 8, 2012 (UTC) "Jamaica's anti-gay culture". I'm sure Jamaica is so extremely hateful of gays that they were willing to sacrifice their entire national income (tourism) for the sake of kicking homos out of their land (implying that more homos won't be born and repopulate; only straight people give birth therefore straight people create homos), and turning their nation into a military dictatorship, sacrificing their Democracy and freedoms. This is an example of you simply changing entire countries policies, foreign relations and governments for the sake of doing it and without any rule abiding reason. My attack on Afghanistan occurred during the continued NATO occupation of Afghanistan anyway, being at the time, the War on Terror was ongoing in that country. My ability to seize government officials was not some insane attack. It was more of a temporary investigation to prevent Taliban reinsertion into a government we just liberated. Allowing the Taliban to get back into power defeats the entire purpose of the Afghanistan War in 2001. In addition, you keep saying my invasions are based on "anti-gay governments". This has nothing to do with anything in my wars. Iraq was not even invaded by Everett. It was invaded months before Everetti independence and Everett did not take part in the war until 2006, three years later, when Everett stood up to defend Iraqis demand for the illegal Coalition invasion to get out and aided in establishing Iraqi independence, creating Iraqistan. Everett's continued support forced the Coalition forces out, reuniting the country. The First Iraqistan War was only sparked by IRL facts that Iran and Syria had been providing Al Qaeda and other Iraqi terrorists weapons and funds to combat the Americans and as a result, declared war on Iran and Syria to stop it. As a result, the Syrian Assad regime was destroyed and the nation annexed by Iraq to become Iraqistan which went from a rebuilding process to becoming a province of a growing Democractic movement, which is obviously now going on in Syria today. As for annexing Iran, a massive majority of Iranians do not want to be under the Ahmadinejhad regime and have rioted and protested before to end his corrupt government and fixed elections. The result, the western third of Iran joined Iraqistan as a province in a new Democratic government. Only the Second Iraqistan War was formed during continueed IRL Iranian strife and demand for true and free elections to get rid of Ahmadinejhad and his nuclear weapons program and repeated threats against Israel and Jews. The war was simply to disarm the Iranian regime and prevent its nuclear programs from finishing and being used against targets around the Middle East, including the fact that Iran would have fired on and nuked Saudi Arabia too. Somalia? Well, Somalia is known over the past several years for its non-stop piracy and terrorism against international cargo vessels. Everett decided to put an end to it when the Somalian pirates attacked and Everetti vessel, in fact, an American vessel IRL which is owned by an Everetti company in FW therefore an Everetti cargo vessel. This act of war was retaliated against and the result was Everett's attack to destroy the pirate organizations and terror groups, including Al-Shabaab which I noted Huria as claiming to now attempt to destroy, although they were destroyed long before during the Somalian Piracy War. As for Everett "helping Israel keep Palestinian lands", Everett in fact, was part of Israel's and Naomi Ivry administration's mission to negotiate and establish a sovereign and un-interfered with Palestinian state (Palestinian Republic) and not only establish it but provide economic support and support its inclusion in the United Nations. Venezuela along with Cuba, have both been closely worked with by the Everetti government, negotiating terms and policies to avoid future retarded wars like the U.S.'s 2003 Iraq invasion. So far, over a few years, Everett has been working in peaceful negotiation to influence regime change. While I cannot change Venezuela as per the rules, I did so in Cuba, as I have claims laid on how Everett acquired Cuba in FWNG in which it becomes the 42nd State. None of this has been "anti-gay related". Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 20:25, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Jamaica didn't sacrifice its national economy, your only stating that it did when I explictly stated th Jamaica is recieving help from Huria, and more importantly, your forgetting Jamaica is still recieving tourists, just not from Everett. I'm pretty sure 300+ Everetti tourists can't keep a nation with two million people afloat economically. Also, Iran isn't stupid, and they would never nuke any nation knowing very well the consequences of such, thus making a nuclear attack unrealistic. Now concerning you RL statements, I based mine off of RL ones as well. The Jamaicans have clearly stated that they have no plans of changing their policies, and considering that Jamaican citizens openly attack gay residents, and considering Everett's liberal wet dream of giving everything under the sun equal rights, plus your history of interfering in nations that have worked against Everetti interests (i.e. Afghanistan's government), Huria moved in at the request of the Jamaican people for protection against a nation that could have invaded to "restore" the rights of the"oppressed". Now, I can claim Dravida a my moderate naton considering it meets all of the requirements (GDP within the range of $1-1.75 trillion, moderate living conditions, and a medium-sized miliary force of 350,000 men). As of yet, I only have one nation (Huria), and one applicant (Afghanistan). However, I never intented to claim the nation as my own. Additionally, I have every right to make this page, just as much as you did for invading Iran, Somalia, and Syria. You can't say anything about anyone have an unbeatable army. Why? 200,000 drones in the First Iraqistan War. 350,000 drones in the second one. 750,000 drones in the Amazon. 500,000 drones during the Invasion of Britain. 4,500,000 troops during the 2010 Yarphese War. And on, and on, and on. Your armies (and your leaders appearently, magically pop up out of thin air and procede to use technology that would be impossible to produceon a large scale in fewer than ten years, and defeat every nation you encounter simply because you can. Woogers, Super, Kenny, TimeMaster, MC, Sunkist, and myself, have all seen and spoken out against your totally unrealistic nation. How unrealistic depends on the person's view. My view is that Everett is completely impossible and should be blown to pieces. Shall we now compare our two nations? Everett *'Politics:' Your leader is a person no one, Democrats nor Republicans would elect to any high-ranking position. Why? First, she's gay. The first openly gay politicia that I know of, Senator Barny, only popped up a few years ago. The majority of the country is still on the fence on gay marriage, and many of the states still refuse to recognize the requests for such, as was the case with North Carolina. Second, she's an atheist. The vast, vast, majority of politicians are religious, as are the majority of Amerians as you know. Her anti-God views would not sit wel with any self-respecting politician claiming to believe in a higher power. Third, the manner in which Spencer became president. Any moron, as you yourself stated, can go onto WikiLeaks, get them xeroxed at a Kinko's, and then parade into a senate and present them to the politicians. Hasn't been the first nor te last time. Do really think after scandals like Watergate, Iran-Contra, 9/11, Waco, and Oklahoma, anyone would give power to some girl that pops up with a box full of confidental secrets? You really think the majority of politicians that make their living off of corruption would just have a change of heart, and cede all power to a woman combing her chesthair at a liberal arts college? No. That's reality. *'Society:' This is the most facsinating subject I must say. First, the Emergency Detection System. Breaks all kinds of Constitutional limits. First off, do you honestly think 220 million peope, and their children would gladly line up and get a machine inserted into their body, and somehow believe the government that has routinely lied to them? Most Americans don't trust their government, and your saying that no one had any issue with the largest tracking system in huma history being implemented in the so-called "land of liberty"? No sane people save a few nuts would go ahead with the idea, and on top of that, the EDS seems more like something Huria would than Everett. Additionally, you've refused to allow the states to excerise their rights. North Carolina had a majority to ban any form of gay marriage, and you had Spencer overturn it on a whim. You denied Florida the chance to handle its own case against Zimmerman, denying that state the ability to actually following the law it created their. Now, the most shocking would have to be the simple "everyone agrees with Everett". You complained the Jamaica and Dravida would not have agreed to Hurian aid, whe you stated that Mexico and Haiti, two nations abused by Everett's predessor, and still skeptical of its intentions, had majorities of both agree to be annexed or simply join Everett. I did the same with nations with some of the same policies, you whined over that. *'Military:' Really? You think that in less than nine years, your nation could produce 5,000+ fusion warheads, nearly one million drones (before that three million), all-new weapons and equip them for all land forces, re-equip the military, and create a futuristic military force, in less than ten years? The United States can't even do that. I tried with Mandinka in more the tens years when I first made it, using Everett (FW Everett, not FNG), as the template, and you whined over that too. Now let's mention the invincibility issue. Your stated that anyone could simply set off an EMP burst to disable your drones. Now heres the issue. Exactly how many nations, let alone how many with the capablity to do so, could actually do that? Why send an army of real soldiers to another nation when your could FUBAR it with an endless horde or neigh-invincible drones which can only be stopped with a device pratically no other nation can produce. Plus, you stated my nation had an unrealistic number of troops. First, your total forces number 38,610,650, and with the exception of the 35 million HDS making the size 3,610,650, all of them are active troops. If we stick your three million drones, that brings the number up to 40,860,650. Huria *'Politics:' There have always been military dictatorships, and even more of them in whih their leader is all-powerful. Need we look no further Maoist China, North Korea, Burma, Stalinist Russia, Nazi Germany, Indonesia, the Qing Empire, Belgian Congo, most of Africa, Latin America during the 1970s, Rome, pretty much all of ancient history for proof of that fact? Also, lets take a look at why Huria has endured for so long. First off, the support of the people. Unlike with Everett where Spencer popped up out of nowhere and took over, Rollace spent years working with the people, gaining support, doing what most leaders in 1940-50s Africa and other colonial states were doing. And considering most African civilians will gladly follow any fool that promises them peace, a fact all too real (looking at Kony, Mugabe, Mobutu, any and all African rebel leaders and politicians), that is something that cannot be disputed. Also, considering the Williams Family had 75 years to entrench themselves in a region that they had molded with the help of religion and prosperity, this makes their control even more realistic (Hitler and his dreams, Stalin and his form of Communism, Mao and his little red book). *'Society:' Africans have always been easy to mold. They allowed their languages to be supplanted by foreign ones, rolled over whenever some fool with a gun and fatigues strolled into their villages, supported anybody who gave them peace and money, and were already violent people to begin with (chopping off limbs, "corrective" rape, beating gays to death in the streets, sending five and six years to fight their wars, killing babies without a second thought; Rwanda), Huria becoming a military nation that praise war and hate would be easy to create, given a number of states like it have already risen throughout that continent. Whereas the Everetti people believe in individuality and freedom, and Africans would gladly do whatever the guy with the biggest gun tells them to do. And given the fact Rollace ruled for 46 unbroken years doing what no other African leader had the brains to do (namely uniting the people against a common foe), he was capable of exploiting the fragile mentality of a people seeking something more. The fact that the people of Zimbabwe, Gabon, Liberia, the Ivory Coat, the Central African Republic, and the two Congos didn't overthrow their leaders until somebody saying their could do better came along, only proves that they are more content with the status quo until things get tense. *'Military:' Time to end this. Huria has 71 million troops total. 10 millon are in reserve, and the 50 million serve as paramilitary forces, bring that number down to 11 million. Five million regular (split amoungst the three branches), and the six million for the penal legions. Even before the military grew to this size, it was always smaller than Everett's military and lack most of the high-tech equipment that would too difficult to maintain and issue to every soldier. Huria had sixty years to both set itself up a nice defense industry (South Africa only took ten years), had the motivation to follow out the policies of the government in which to train the people how to kill. The same man who could kill a Hutu child could easily fight a man his size. By replacing recess with military training, which is totally realistic (look at Sparta for example), one could train a child to fight easily. And considering guns flow like water in Africa, equipping most of the population with guns would be easy in a military nation like Huria. Now, unlike Everett and its magically technology and equipment which every soldier appearently has access to, Huria only uses weapons that are currently avalible with the addition of weapons that are just around the corner. Now, this rant as long as it may be, is not to offend or anger, but to point out the facts. You've stated that my nation forms invincible armies that rampage across the globe, when your nation has done the same. Hurian soldiers can be killed, a robot that can pretty much only be stopped by an EMP pulse which few nations have the capability to produce is not fair. A nation that can FUBAR every nation on Earth with five thousand fusion weapons is not fair. A nation that can blow up another nation's nukes and is perfect in pretty much every single way is not fair and unrealistic. If I went to war with Everett right now, all of my nukes would be blown up by the SDI system. However, I'm betting if Everett fired its fusion warheads, the DDP and PDN would somehow not work or magically miss the majority of the missiles. Long story short, Huria had fifty years to prepare itself for its currect position, Everett only had nine. I'm not here to destroy Future World, nor start an OOC war with you or any other user, or put up with the non-sense that appearently has been going on for quite some time already, but I'm here to play. It Sunkist can jump from nation to nation, Woogers can have a nanoshield for his nation and a flying fortess, and Everett can have a neigh-invincible army, I want be able to march my armies where I please or create new states out of RL ones that have been seeking independence for decades and even centuries. The request is unsound yes, but I followed the rules, stating that I have the ability to declare war on a blank. No specifics were stated. Rant over, and I turn it over to you. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 21:44, August 8, 2012 (UTC) What...? What was I smoking? Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 07:56, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Don't worry, all of us have smoked something with at least one of our projects in the past. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 11:13, January 11, 2014 (UTC)